


The Sweet Tang of Regret

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri just wants dip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Tang of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> request for drunk tog and girigiri

“No,” said Kyouko, staring down at the stop sign on the couch. She shook her head and turned her gaze back to Byakuya, who was sat next to its octagonal head. “Don’t. No. Togami-kun, put it back.”

“It was abandoned on the side of the road,” Byakuya argued, wringing his hands like a supervillain on the verge of revealing their master plan.

Yasuhiro stood silently in the corner of the room like the assistant of a supervillain.

“That’s where stop signs live,” she said. “You’re going to get arrested. You need to return it.”

“It’s too late. I already named him.”

Kyouko hesitated. She had the feeling she would regret her next question. “What did you call it?”

He motioned toward himself with a thumb. “Byakuya.”

Her tongue exuded the sweet tang of regret.

“You named it after yourself,” she said bluntly.

“Yes.”

She glanced at the stop sign and supposed that ‘Byakuya Togami’ and ‘Stop’ did have a nice ring to it.

“That doesn’t matter, you still need to put it back,” she decided, hauling her focus onto Byakuya again. “You can’t keep it here. I’m not going to go to prison for harbouring a fugitive.”

“So you’re kicking us out,” he said. “After all we’ve been through, you’re kicking us out.”

“You were supposed to go out to buy more dip and you didn’t even bring any dip back. Or Naegi-kun. You lost Naegi-kun on a five minute walk.” She flung up her hands. “How are you supposed to take care of a stop sign if you can’t bring back dip? Or my fiancé?”

Kyouko made sure to shoot a look of disapproval at Yasuhiro too, who pretended not to notice. Her eyes continued pummelling him with disapproval until the couch creaked.

Byakuya snatched up the stop sign as he rose to his feet. “I don’t need to hear this from you. You’ve shown your true colours, Kitamoto.”

“Kirigiri.”

“That’s not my name. My name is Byakuya Tortellini.”

He stomped his way over to the door but rather than open it and leave, he squeezed the doorknob and straightened his back.

“Tokyo will appreciate our child,” he said stiffly. “We’ve been trying to get one for some time now.”

The door slammed shut behind him. Kyouko sighed and flopped onto the couch, trusting that Byakuya could walk across the hallway to his apartment by himself. With Byakuya gone, she only had Yasuhiro to talk to. Hopefully Makoto was okay and would find his way back soon. Preferably with dip.

She swung herself forward and picked the bag of chips off the coffee table. Falling back against the cushions, she popped a chip into her mouth and crunched it between her teeth.

“A stop sign,” she said to Yasuhiro, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, what a fool...”

“Kirigiri-san?” came a voice.

Kyouko’s eyes flitted toward the door.

“Naegi-kun,” she said. A relieved smile broke across her face. “You brought dip.”

Makoto sat next to her. “Kirigiri-san, were you talking to yourself just now?”

She waved a hand toward Yasuhiro. “I was talking to Hagakure-kun, just now.”

“You know that’s a potted plant, right?”

Her hand sagged.

 


End file.
